Beyond
by sasquatch223
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Bella's been a vampire for a year now. What next? Involves J. Jenks. BD spoilers. Chapter Three written by Glowmay.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't really have anything to say, so, yeah

_A/N: I don't really have anything to say, so, yeah. Enjoy. R&Rs are appreciated, as always. And since there always seems to be some confusion with my stories (people actually subscribe to my oneshots), this isn't a oneshot, but will go on for maybe two or three chapters._

It was a peaceful evening.

Rosalie and Emmett were having a contest to see who could balance a pencil on their finger the longest (they'd been at it for over three hours now), Alice and Jasper were lounging on the stairs, Carlisle was reading on the couch, and Esme stood gazing out of a window. Edward, Jacob and Renesmee had gone out to hunt.

I was in an armchair, musing over how my life had become intertwined with so many others. Before, I'd only had Charlie and Renee. My move to Forks had set so many events in motion. I now had Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme as my family; not to mention my human friends, Angela, Ben, Mike and Jessica; plus the vampires that had come to Forks in order to convince the Volturi Renesmee was not an immortal child: Zafrina, whom Renesmee loved so much, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Tanya from the Denali coven, Benjamin and Tia, Garrett (whom, last I'd heard, was thinking of joining our Alaskan cousins to be with Kate), Peter and Charlotte. I was racking my brians for even more loved ones when Jasper walked over.

"Bella," he began, as I sat up, wondering what this was about. "You remember J. Jenks, don't you?"

"Of course," I replied, still unsure as to where this conversation was going. "Why?"

"I had some documents made for you," Jasper explained. "You know, with different birth dates and the like?"

"Ah," I said, comprehending. Vampires with eternal lives needed to be careful, especially when living so close to humans.

"The thing is," he continued. "I'm supposed to go pick your papers up tomorrow, but as you can see," Jasper gestured to his almost black eyes, "I need to go hunt soon. Could you go out and get them?"

"I'd be happy to." I recalled memories of the balding Jenks, who looked to be around fifty-five, last I'd seen him, and who seemed to be terrified at the mere mention of Jasper's name.

"He's quite scared of you, isn't he?" I asked.

Jasper smiled his chilling smile. "I do tend to instill fear in most humans," he replied. "Anyways, you'll be meeting him at The Pacifico, that seafood place on Union Lake."

I remembered the sophisticated seafood restaurant I'd been at once, last year, with the very same forger, and worried that he might be creeped out by my refusing food twice in his company.

"Don't worry," Jasper reassured, seeing my expression. "He's used to us not eating."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Short chapter, quick update

_A/N: Short chapter, quick update. Bored._

"Mrs. Cullen," Jenks greeted as I walked towards our reserved table.

"We've been over this before," I said. "Please, call me Bella."

"Of course. Bella. I don't suppose you'd like to try some of the famous seafood served here?" He smiled dryly, already knowing my answer.

"No, thank you," I declined politely.

"Then I'm sure we should get right down to business," he said briskly. He took a large manila envelope out of his briefcase, and handed it to me. I inspected the contents. Three birth certificates, three passports and three drivers' licenses. All with different birth dates.

"Mr. Jasper has paid for them in advance," Jenks informed me. Just speaking Jasper's name made him shudder.

"Say, J.," I started, placing the envelope with its contents in my purse, "Would you like it very much if I took over liasions with my family from Jasper?"

"Oh," Jenks gasped, surprised by my sudden suggestion. "Of course. No offense intended, but Mr. Jasper tends to be rather unsettling."

"None taken," I said politely, perfectly understanding where his fear came from. "I'm sure Jasper will be glad not to scare you anymore."

Jenks nodded. "Well, I'd be very happy if you'd mention your suggestion to him." He wiped his forehead, glancing nervously around as if expecting a hidden assassin to spring out and attack him. Reassured that no hit man was hiding, he rose from the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, picking up his briefcase, "I really have to get back to the office. It's been a pleasure doing business with you again, Bella. Send my best wishes to the family, will you?"

"I will," I called as he rushed out the door. "Goodbye, J."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter was written by the talented Glowmay. She has kindly consented to write this chapter, since I've done something irresponsible and will not be able to update for a while. Thank you, Glowmay!

"Absolutely not." Jasper glared at me angrily.

"Why?"

"I have spent years installing fear in that man," he hissed, "You can't ruin everything now."

"And how, may I ask, would I be ruining anything?"

"He'd think that the Cullens have gone soft," he argued. "It's not safe."

"I think my cold handshake and vampiric beautiful looks will be enough to keep him loyal and silent." I rolled my eyes at Jasper.

"My skills still influence emotions better," he pointed out.

Edward, who had been listening to our conversation with Renesmee on the sofa, interrupted, "You know, Bella, I think Jazz's right."

"Edward!" My voice was filled with pain. I felt betrayed. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm sorry, love," he explained, "I'm on the side that keeps you safe."

"Since when have humans been a threat to our existence?"

"Actually," Alice chimed in. She was flicking through channels on the oversized plasma screen far too fast to be actually paying attention. "They have always been a threat to us. Have you not yet realised that we have been the stuff of nightmares for centuries?"

"So they're scared of us, not the other way round."

"Perhaps," Alice stated matter-of-factly, "but human minds have somehow changed over the last few decades. Now, they believe that anything different to themselves must be dissected and examined thoroughly before caged up for public display."

I laughed humourlessly. "Alice, we're vampires. We could kill a roomful of humans in less time than it takes for one of them to scream. Plus, we can put ourselves back together."

"That may be so, but we'd soon have the Volturi chasing after us again."

Everybody in the room froze at the mention of the vampire royal family. A low growl escaped Edward's chest.

I sensed Jasper easing up the tension. "If it pleases you, Bella," he finally gave in, "I shall introduce you to Jenks."

"No need," I said casually, "we've already met."

"Formally. Just to install some fear." He added as if he hadn't heard me.

"I think you're missing the point. I only want to take over liaisons so you don't give the man a heart attack."

"Take it or leave it." Then added after half a moment of thought, "and you mustn't give him any more photographs, either."

I considered it for a fraction of a second. "Fine. He already feels more comfortable in my company anyway."


End file.
